


You Painted My Heart

by Iaveina, tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaveina/pseuds/Iaveina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan never thought that a simple game of paintball would be able to spurn him and Gavin into admitting their feelings for one another. Well, that is paintball and scraped shins. Freewood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Painted My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost story taken from here:http://jezebel.com/5854965/ten-super+spooky-ghost-stories-to-keep-you-awake-tonight  
> We did this for RHSS.

“Explain to me again exactly  _what_  I’m signing up for?” Michael asked, staring at the sheet of paper on the clipboard that Miles had thrown his way upon entering the Achievement Hunter office, a garbled explanation at the ready that went in one ear and out the other.

“Paintball!” Gavin replied, excitedly butting in before Miles could answer and grabbing the clipboard from Michael’s slack grip. His eyes scanned the surface, grinning brightly at what he read. “Ooo, you’re looking for teams?”

“Yep!” Miles grinned back, pointing to the headers on the paper. Ryan, sat in his usual place on the sofa and surrounded by equipment, couldn’t help but think that the two men looked like overexcited puppies - complete with dopey smiles and enthusiastic bouncing. It was an endearing look and Ryan couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth twitching upwards; the double dose of excited co-worker being a bit too much for him to ignore. Michael, however, seemed to be immune and his deadpan, unimpressed look only served to make Ryan smile wider. “Would you guys be interested in signing up for the Achievement Hunter team? We’re looking for a couple of teams to go all out in a massive Rooster Teeth paintball tournament!”

“How many people are you looking for per team?” Jack asked, the pause menu of the game he was playing visible on his screen. He turned in his chair to give Miles a politely interested look, causing the younger man’s grin to widen.

“Five!” He replied excitedly, pushing the clipboard in Jack’s direction. “Geoff’s already said he’d go on a team with Burnie, so that leaves you guys for Team Achievement Hunter!” Jack took the clipboard from him, eyes carefully reading the words upon the paper before he nodded thoughtfully.

“It sounds like it’ll be fun,” he conceded, looking at his fellow Achievement Hunters as he picked up a pen from his desk and poised it to write upon the paper. “Are you guys in?”

“Yeah!” Gavin exclaimed as Michael shrugged, a look of agreement on his face as he sat back down in his desk chair with a soft ‘omph’. Gavin turned, raising his voice as he looked in Ray’s direction. “Oi, X-Ray!”

Ray hadn’t noticed Miles’ entrance, his gaze fixated on his screen and his hands tightly gripping a controller. He didn’t react to Gavin’s call but he jumped when Michael reached across to try and grab the controller from his hands, yelping in protest.

“Do you really think Ray will be up for this?” Ryan asked softly, his gaze straying to look at Gavin before he realised what he was doing. Gavin smirked at him and sat down on the arm of the sofa with a sigh, not noticing the way Ryan’s posture stiffened momentarily at the attention as the older man shifted in his seat. The Brit folded his arms lightly and looked back up at where Michael and Ray were fighting good-naturedly, still smirking and with a gleam in his eyes.

“It’ll be fun to see how good his aim is outside of a video game,” Gavin mused, sending a cheeky sideways glance Ryan’s way. “I’m guessing it won’t be.”

“Hey, if he’s going to be on our team then I should hope his aim is good.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, shifting backwards on the arm of the sofa so that his back was against the wall and he could see Ryan without turning around. “When have  _you_  ever seen Ray outside of work? I bet he’s never been paintballing before.”

“And you have?” Ryan asked teasingly, an eyebrow raised in question. Gavin huffed with a look of mock-offense on his face and folded his arms, ignoring the look on Ryan’s face and causing the older man to chuckle.

“Yep! A couple of times here and back home, I’m pretty good at it.”

“Do you guys want to sign up?” Jack asked, cutting across their conversation with an apologetic look on his face as he held out the pen and clipboard. “Miles has explained it to Ray and he’s up for it.”

“Begrudgingly,” Ray muttered, his attention returning to his video game and ignoring the amused looks that Michael and Miles sent his way. Gavin grinned cheerfully and reached across, almost knocking over Ryan’s monitor in the process, to take the clipboard from Jack.

“Sure,” Gavin replied enthusiastically, not noticing the momentary look of panic on Ryan’s face as his monitor teetered forward and how the older man’s arm jerked out to stop it. He wrote his name with a flourish, adding Ryan’s below his in his clear, legible handwriting, and waved it forcefully in Michael’s direction.

“Gavin!”

“What?” Gavin asked, waving the clipboard slower as he looked back at Ryan with a look of confusion that Ryan thought made him look younger and rather adorable. “Did you not want to do it?”

“Nevermind,” he sighed, ignoring Jack’s amused chuckle and instead directing a question towards Miles. “When  _is_  this tournament?”

Miles sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. “Yeah,  _about_  that…”

“Miles,” Ryan started, raising an eyebrow and sending a steady look towards the younger man. “ _When_  is this tournament?”

“It  _might_  be tomorrow,” Miles replied, holding up his hands in defense as he saw the looks of protest mounting on the faces of the Achievement Hunters. “Hey! Don’t look at me like that, Burnie knows how hard we’ve all been working recently and decided that we needed a break…”

“But some of us  _still_  have work to do,” Ryan groaned, leaning back on the sofa and folding his arms. “I thought you meant at the weekend or something. We don’t have the  _time_  to blow off work to go and play paintball.”

“C’mon Ryan,” Gavin whined, getting to his feet and shoving the clipboard at Michael. He turned to face Ryan with his hands on his hips, the sunlight from the window behind him softening his outline and adding a sort of glow that made Ryan’s heart skip. Gavin continued, not noticing Ryan’s reaction. “It’ll be great! You’ll see.”

The look of boyish glee on Gavin’s face made it hard for Ryan to feel anything other than enthusiastic about the tournament, despite the barest hints of unease that stirred within. This feeling didn’t change overnight, and he soon found himself pulling on a heavy helmet - the clear visor designed to protect him from getting paint in his eyes whilst the rest covered his nose and mouth from the same fate - beside his coworkers and pushing small, bright green-coloured paint balls into a gun they were designed for as the sun shone brightly overhead.

“Aww, lighten up Ryan!” Gavin beamed, bouncing excitedly on the balls as his feet. His eyes, the only part of his face visible through the helmet, were sparkling eagerly as he looked to Ryan and the older man found that his enthusiasm was contagious; melting the hesitation.

Michael seemed, despite his reservations the day before, almost as excited as Gavin (Ryan suspected it had something to do with Lindsay being on another team and the natural competitive nature the pair had) whilst Ray - clearly out of his element standing in one of the forested clearings at the paintball centre - stuck close to Jack, mirroring his movements as the Texan native readied himself for the game to begin.

“Listen up you bitches,” Michael called, positioning himself in front of the group with a look of intent seriousness on his face. Wearing the camouflaged gear that the centre had provided and a helmet he looked like an army general, ready to charge into battle regardless of if his troops were ready or not. “We-”

“We’ll  _win_  this!” Gavin interrupted, sauntering forward to clap Michael on the back; throwing off the other man’s stride in a way so utterly  _Gavin_  that Ryan couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face. In contrast to Michael, Gavin’s camouflage clothing was at least a size too big for him and swamped his lanky frame in a way that made him look years younger and causing a stir of  _something_  to swirl in Ryan’s chest. Gavin’s eyes scanned the group, lingering on Ryan, and the older man could see the grin in them as he spoke. “Our team is a lot better than the others-”

“I’d say our team was the worse, but go on.”

“Shhh Michael,” Gavin groaned, waving Michael off before continuing. “With the likes of you and  _Ryan_  on our team we can’t go wrong! And heck, we can always sacrifice Jack if things get too tough.”

“Thanks Gavin.”

Around them an alarm blared, notifying them that the game was beginning, and one of the centre employee’s unlocked the gate into the game area for them to enter. As a group, they stealthily ducked in, rushing through the trees for a small time before Ryan ducked down before a fallen tree log.

“Alright, what’s our…” He looked around, noting with a groan the complete absence of his teammates - the birds in the trees above chirping happily, as if mocking him - and with a resigned sigh he rested his head against the back of the log. “…Plan..? Well. I guess we’re not winning this then.”  

He waited, gripping onto the paintball gun tightly with both hands as his eyes carefully scanned the landscape around him. It was difficult to see past the numerous trees, sunlight from above gently streaming in through the canopy of leaves and illuminating patches of earth on the ground below. He strained his ears, trying to pick up on any sounds of movement nearby (counting on members of his team - and others - to be rather unsubtle as they moved through the trees) but could hear nothing beyond the sounds of the birds.

He slowly got to his feet, turning slightly to look around further before edging forwards into the woods.

The only warning he got that he wasn’t alone was when, nearby, the sound of twigs breaking underfoot rang out and a swift buzz of something whizzed above his head, grazing the top of his helmet with a dull thud, He spun around in the direction of the assailant, leveling his gun as he saw a figure duck behind a nearby tree. Quickly, he did the same and waited for the other members of the person’s team to appear.

But they didn’t, and for what seemed like forever Ryan leant against the bark of the tree he was hiding behind with his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He cleared his throat, looking to the side in an attempt to see the person he knew was there. “Have you been abandoned by your team too?”

“Er…maybe,” the other man called back, Ryan’s mind taking a moment to place the voice with a name - Jordan. “We’re not really very good at this…”

“What’re we going to do about this?” Ryan asked, the grip on his paintball gun slackening at the unsure tone of Jordan’s voice. “We can’t stay behind trees all day.”

“Er, I could…let you go? As a show of good faith?” Jordan’s uncertain voice filtered out. “‘cos I’m pretty sure you could beat me with your eyes closed.”

Ryan wasn’t sure about that, but slowly edged his way around the opposite side of the tree he was lurking behind. “If you really want to Jordan, I might run into you later and…the circumstances could be different.”

“Different? You mean like  _this_?”

“AMBUSH!”

A paintball narrowly missed his left arm, instead splattering the bark of the tree beside him in a dollop of orange, and two figures appeared from the trees. One of the figures laughed, a sound that Ryan guessed was supposed to sound evil but didn’t quite manage it, before the other - sounding rather like Chris - yelled.

“We’ve got you now Haywood! Surrender or die!”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Another figure burst out from behind Ryan, the older man ducking away as the newcomer rapidly fired paintballs towards Chris and his teammate. Green paint splattered against Chris’ visor, causing him to shriek in surprise as his teammate received a paintball to the chest. Ryan’s saviour, one of his fellow Achievement Hunter’s if the colour of the paint was anything to go by, whooped in glee and grabbed his wrist, firing a shot to the side that - at the yell of despair - managed to hit Jordan.

“C’mon! Let’s move it!” He yelled as he pulled Ryan along with him and away from the grumbling group of defeated guys, the English accent immediately recognisable. Gavin ducked under a low branch, his hand still gripping Ryan’s wrist, and continued his sprint forward.

“Gavin?!” Ryan asked incredulously, the shock of being pulled into a run wearing off and his feet finally managing to work by themselves. He put on a burst of speed until he was alongside the Brit, drinking in the mirth in his eyes and guessing that the younger man had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I  _told_  you I was pretty good at this game!” He chuckled. “I got Barbara earlier, and boy was she pi-AH!”

Gavin’s feet stumbled at the edge of a trench, his free arm pinwheeling briefly in a failed attempt at keeping him upright before he tumbled head-first down the incline - his grip on Ryan’s wrist tightening and dragging the older man with him.

The drop wasn’t a large one and after a brief moment of disorientation Ryan managed to right himself, sitting up in the trench and looking towards where Gavin was sat; the brunet breathing heavily and blinking at him through the visor of his helmet.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, scooting forward to get a better look. Gavin shrugged, a shaky hand hovering above the large scrapes on his shins, the fabric of his jeans scuffed away and covered in dirt. “Ouch.”

“It’s doesn’t hurt that much,” Gavin replied through gritted teeth, wincing as he gingerly brushed dirt away from the wounds, the palm of his hand bearing similar scrapes. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Ryan pulled off his helmet, placing it with a soft ‘thump’ onto the ground, and leant forward. Under Gavin’s curious gaze he took a chance and gently kissed the scrapes, straightening up with a slight bashful look on his face as he rested a hand on Gavin’s knee. “There, all better.”

A shadow fell over them and, after the double pull of a trigger, two paintballs smacked into them; Ryan’s shoulder and Gavin’s leg splattered cheerily with bright pink paint. Above them, Geoff cackled evilly.

“Hello everybody, this is Geoff from Team Classic,” he cried cheerfully, waving the gun around. “And  _you’re out_!”

“This is total bollocks!” Gavin shouted at the grinning Gent, who soon had the rest of his team behind him. Burnie took off his helmet off, his face alight with laughter.

“Thats the last of them. We win this round,” he announced, hollering in the air and high fiving his team members. Gavin glanced at Ryan from the corner of his eye and grudgingly followed the Classic Team out to start the next round. Joel and Gus high fived each other while Matt and Geoff whispered tactics for the next round.

And things carried on in a similar manner.

The Achievement Hunters always seemed to get shot out first, even the Girls beating them to the kills, the four deadly RWBY woman combined with Kathleen were a force not to be reckoned with. The RWBY Team itself was silent, yet deadly with ninja like stealth. Monty and Shane took out their opponents from a far while Kerry, Miles and Austin charged right in head first whilst yelps were heard from Ben as his team members kept leaving him behind in the dust, Jordan, J.J., Brandon and Chris hiding and attacking with surprise as a single team.

It was no surprise that Team Achievement Hunter lost overall, and Team Classic won.

Talk was made on the journey back to the Rooster Teeth building as the winners were discussed. As it was, the winning team demanded a pizza party be thrown in their honour. Mumbling, the Achievement Hunters pulled out their wallets and set up a system to order enough pizza for everyone; which is a lot considering how many men were present, not to mention that the girls could hold their own too. Beer was discussed quickly as well and Jack took a short drive out to get a handful of cases. Before everyone knew it, a small party was set up in the animation studio.

And the food wasn’t everything. Word had gotten around that a handful of employees were going to spend the night and have some of the gaming systems set up on a large projection screen and were going to have a slumber party of sorts; pyjamas were pulled out and shoved on and pillows and blankets had magically appeared on the floors throughout the office. The girls rushed away into the conference room and slammed the door shut, only to open it quickly to shove a “NO BOYS. GIRLS ONLY” sign on the door; a sign which Chris hadn’t seen when he knocked on the door - only to be dragged inside and held hostage for the rest of the night.

It was when Gavin was waiting for his turn to play Halo that Ryan came up to him.

“How’re the shins?” Ryan asked, watching the current game on the screen offhandedly. Gavin turned his head to look at the older man, a smile lighting up his face.

“Quite splendid actually, now that they’ve had the amazing healing of your kiss, but uh…I think you missed a spot.” Gavin replied, gazing at Ryan through his eyelashes. Ryan cocked his head slightly, positive he had gotten everything.

“What did I miss?” he asked, still trying to think of what was missed. He missed the devilish grin that spread across Gavin’s face, and had a split second’s notice before the Brit dragged him down the corridor and into the office, shutting the door hastily behind him.

Gavin placed his hands onto Ryan’s shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ryan spluttered momentarily before embracing the feeling of the other man’s lips against his own and responding with equal enthusiasm. They stayed like this for a while before breaking apart with breathless pants and flushed cheeks. .

“I’ve wanted to do that for a  _long_  time,” Gavin gasped, entwining his fingers with Ryan’s and bobbing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

“Hey guys, Geoff’s starting a fire out back in the old pit. Been told to gather people, so get your lovey-dovey asses up and out.” Michael popped his head in the door, startling Gavin and Ryan. The two jumped apart and flushed a deep red and Michael laughed at the two as he carried on informing people of the bonfire.

As silence reclaimed its place, Gavin kept avoiding the older Gent’s eyes. A rough, calloused hand took hold of Gavin’s chin to force it up and forwards until he was looking into Ryan’s eyes.

The two kept their gazes locked until Ryan smiled and leaned in to give Gavin another kiss.

“Come on then. Need to make sure Geoff doesn’t burn the place down.” Ryan mumbled as he broke the kiss. Gavin glanced at their interlocked hands as they stood up.

“Are we going to keep this between us? Or…” Gavin dragged it off at the end, unsure of what Ryan wanted. Ryan brought his hand to his lips to give his knuckles a kiss.

“I’m fine with letting the others know if you are.” He replied, as they started the slow walk to behind the warehouse. Gavin was lost in thought, slowly weighing the pros and cons of each situation and by the time they got to where everyone was loitering around, Gavin squeezed Ryan’s hand and kept them intertwined. Ryan offered him a small smile and they took the steps forward to join in the conversations.

And no one batted an eyelash as the two joined the group still holding hands. They just smiled and carried on what they were saying, only Ray coming up and making a comment on it, something about Gavin finally getting his wood on.

The first stars appeared in the sky as the group settled down in a circle around the roaring fire. Geoff held a large stick that was glowing with red ember on the end that he was using as a fire poker and a maniacal smile on his face.

“Alright alright, looks like the majority of us are here that wanted to show up.” Geoff greeted as he passed around marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers, “Now, as part of the winning team, you all were as bad as dicks out there, I’m decreeing the losers start us off our next portion of this lovely little whatever the fuck you call it. Ghost stories go!” Geoff finished off, pushing logs around in the fire, the flames licking higher in the air before settling again.

A collective groan from the Achievement Hunters echoed into the distance, only to be drowned out by the laughter of everyone else. Lindsay came out of the building followed by the rest of the girls and cuddled into Michael’s side for the stories.

“So, who’s going to start us off?” She asked, a large grin on her face as she eagerly looked forward to the stories. Ray pulled off a marshmallow he was melting for his s’more and shoved it between the crackers.

“I ain’t got nothing that isn’t cliched the hell out of it,” he replied and took a bite out of his treat. Jack pulled his arm from around Caiti and leaned forward so his face would be encompassed by the glow of the fire.

“I have a decent story,” he looked at Geoff and winked before carrying on, “Years ago when Rooster Teeth was still relatively new, before all the extensions and add ons and what not, there was what could have been said as a haunting. It always seemed to be cold and dark, no matter how many lights were on and the time of day.

We were having a meeting one day when Matt suddenly went white as a sheet, his eyes widening in a mixture of fear and surprise. He got up saying he had to leave and called in sick for a week. After he came back, I asked him what was wrong that one day and all he said was ‘I think it’s haunted.’ He still refuses to tell anyone what he say, so don’t bother asking.” Jack straightened his back, a quiet crack echoing out into the transfixed audience.

“It was when Burnie’s son came into the Achievement Hunter Office a couple years later that it came back up.”

“I remember that!” Gavin shouted, interrupting Jack. As everyone turned to look at him, Gavin realised what he did and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I remember that though. He asked who the lady was in the bathroom.” He informed them, Ryan’s arm going back around Gavin’s shoulders as he leaned back into the embrace again. He took the offered marshmallow from Ryan and popped the entire thing in his mouth.

Jack nodded and carried on his story.

“One night I had to close up the office after everyone when I realised I’d left my phone on my desk. As I went in to get it something so bizarre happened. One of the framed posters that lined the front entrance hall fell off the hook.

But the thing was, it didn’t fall down. It flew straight across the hallway to the other wall, breaking the glass in the frame.” Jack paused for dramatic effect as the crowd remained silent, eyes wide and listening intently to the bearded man. Geoff took the moment to add a couple of logs to the fire to keep it burning.

“Too spoopy.” Miles whispered from his spot beside Caleb, who nodded in agreement while shoving three marshmallows onto his roasting stick and hovering them over the fire.

“Whatever it was, or whoever, was obviously upset I had come back into the building.” Jack carried on with his story, “It was months later I noticed the next weird thing. I’m sure you all notice now how in between the kitchen area and the hallway there is a small section of odd placed tiles that don’t really belong? They weren’t always there. Underneath is a small, cut out square section of wood with no real handles, only two slots big enough to put your fingers in. So of course I pried it open. Underneath was a hole that lead to somewhere dark and dank and a ladder hung. I, of course, went in to investigate. Inside was basically a homemade basement, no walls, no floor. Just a hole in the earth. It was dark and when I pulled out my phone for a bit of light, I was face to face with a rather large stone in the far corner.

It reminded me of those old, gothic headstones you would find in the old parts of the cemeteries. As I took a few steps forward to investigate, a hoard of camel crickets started to jump everywhere so I booked it out of there, and fast. I never returned.

Now this part worries me the most to this day. I was working away editing a Trials Files when I heard the door open to the office. Thinking it was Geoff, I paid no attention and carried on editing. I heard footsteps faintly behind the noise of the clip I was editing. Looking back, I realize it was weird and uncanny I even heard them at all because the office is carpeted.

When the footsteps reached behind me, they stopped and I felt two hands rest slightly on my shoulders, very close to my neck. I just shrugged it off and asked ‘What do you want Geoff?’. When I saw movement in my peripheral vision as Geoff turned in his chair to look at me confused. I felt the hair on my body stand on end and it felt like ice had been poured down my back.” Jack stated, his voice going fainter and fainter before he leaned back and put his arm back around Caiti.

Everyone looked to Geoff for confirmation on his part the story, and he only nodded and shrugged, japping the fire some until his stick came out on fire.

“Some spooky shit man,” he said, not offering anything else. Some shuddered at the thought of whatever it was was still in there.

“Well, I’m still sleeping here. I mean, Monty and them do it. I mean yolo right?” Ray broke the trance and everyone laughed. Ryan’s deep chuckles rumbled around Gavin as he felt the vibrations through his own chest and laughter.

The stories carried on, each team from the tournament taking a chance to tell their own; Miles and Kerry got so into it, they stood up and re-enacted the whole thing.

Soon, laughter turned into yawns as the moon moved its way across the sky and one by one, people started to head back into the building to crash and sleep. Gavin stood up and stretched, his arms high above his head, his shirt riding up a bit. He glanced down, seeing Ryan staring at the patch of tanned skin that was shown before he looked up, caught staring. His face flushed and stood up as well.

“I think we’re going to go hit the hay as well folks. Catch you lot later,” Gavin announced, grabbing Ryan’s hand and heading back into the building. They made their way in to the Achievement Hunter office, only stopping at the animation studios to grab a blanket and a couple pillows as a pit stop.

They opened the door and peaked their head in, Gavin unsure of the place after the numerous amount of ghost stories that had apparently taken place in the office.

“You think it’s safe to stay here Ryebread?” Gavin asked. Ryan quirked an eyebrow at the nickname and tossed the pillows onto the couch.

“Of course it is. If not, no one would dare mess with the Mad King, now would they?” He asked rhetorically. Gavin laughed in reply and noticed that Ryan was setting up the couch.

“Do you wanna…are we going to share?” Gavin asked hesitantly. Ryan paused his efforts and glanced back at Gavin. He walked up to the younger man and hugged him close. Gavin, still not used to the fact that this was a thing that was happening, felt his heart flutter in his chest as the strong arms wrapped themselves around him; one around Gavin’s waist, the other draping itself across his shoulders. Ryan leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Gavin’s temple.

“I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself and just sleep through the night. I’m a thirty three year old man. I don’t mind sharing if you don’t” he whispered in Gavin’s ear, taking a step back and towards the couch. He loosened the drawstring of his pants a bit so it would be more comfortable to sleep in. He made himself comfortable on the couch and patted the space beside him. Gavin gave him a sheepish smile and plopped himself beside Ryan on the unbelievably small space. They wiggled around for a bit before they found the best position comfortable.

Ryan was laying on his back closest to the edge of the furniture with one arm wrapped securely around Gavin, who was wedged between the back of the couch and Ryan, with a leg and arm draped over the older Gent.

With a final effort, Gavin pushed himself up a bit and place his lips over Ryan’s again. Ryan responded with a laziness to it as sleep slowly claimed them.

“Night Gavin,” he whispered into the silent room.

“Night… _James_ ” came the reply, laughter lacing the words. A thud and and groan came seconds after before mumbled apologizes and kisses faded off the night, heavy breathing soon taking over and dreams making their way through their minds.


End file.
